Kingdom Hearts: Past of the Heaven
by DeathSkull3000
Summary: You are reading my first Kingdom Hearts story about a trio, Ten, Ame, and Tsuchi, and Tsuchi's brother, Kori. Ten is the protagonist, which are the main character and hero. One day, mysterious creatures attack them, and the four are split. Enjoy.
1. Introduction

Kingdom Hearts: Past of the Heaven

**Introduction**

………

………

Am I fading? I feel like I am going to disappear into thin air.

Am I dying? I smell like a dead cat.

I could have sworn I was going to be killed by this mysterious guy. He had a huge sword. And I know he was going to chop me in half.

Wait a minute…

Am I….dead?

I feel sick to my stomach but I am not sure I am alive. But wait, I can feel my heart beating. I am taking in air. No, I must be alive.

I can't die anyway. I must not. My heart is telling me I can't. I must believe in my heart. I can't give up on my friends. They need me.

I know I can't die now. I MUST NOT DIE!!!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dive into the Heart music begins to play as Ten lands in the Awakening on a pillar. Ten wakes up, only to see nothing. As he stands up straight, a voice speaks.

_You must find what lies in this room._

As Ten looks around, seeing nothing, but a platform appears with a weapon.

_Now walk to it._

He reaches the platform. He grins at the weapon he sees; it is a blade with a weird tip that looks a little like a crown.

_You now have a choice, will you take it and start an adventure that will bring you and your friends closer, and discover things? Or will you use the stairs to go back home? But once you do that, everything will be lost. Choose wisely._

Ten wonders about the second choice, but starting an adventure sounds exciting. So he grabs the blade and stares at it.

_Excellent choice, but you must be tested more, this was the first test, if you want that, and to go on the adventure, then you will follow the steps._

A flash of white appears and within a heart beat, Ten is now on another pillar.

_Since you now have a weapon, you must use it. Be careful, they are all around you._

Ten looks all around the room frighten. But there is nothing. He is not sure he is safe. As Ten turns around, a gold-colored creature appears. Ten starts stepping back from them.

_Don't be afraid, you won't be killed by them. You have to destroy them with your blade. Don't be afraid._

Ten stops and sighs, then gets ready to battle.

______________________

Ten defeats the last creature.

_I see that you are hurt. Those things can be harmful. Use that potion that you got one of them._

Ten drinks it, and gives it a funny face (He must not like it).

_That is the second test; now before we move on to the new test, make sure you HP is ok. If you run out of HP, then you are dead. That blue bar and orange bar is not important right now, you will learn them in your adventure._

The pillar then disappears and Ten falls.

______________________

Ten lands safely on to the last pillar.

_So you reach the last test, huh? Now its time for you to figure out what will work for you through your adventure. And what will change...Here are three platforms with three other weapons._

As he talks, the three platforms appear.

_Here is the sword, which will give your strength of a warrior; you will be able to save anyone. You will be strong, and be able to overcome anything. The shield belongs to the guardian. It will help you protect yourself and others from danger and threats. Enemies will have to think twice now. And now the staff, which holds the power of the wizard. You will do amazing things that will help yourself and crush your enemies. It holds much energy that will support the power you have. But you still need to gain theses powers. Choose wisely again._

Ten looks at all three but the sword is what amazes him the most. He touches it.

_Ah, the power of the warrior, will you choose it?_

Ten shakes his head slowly.

_Very well, you will not have to sacrifice anything....yet, so don't regret your choice._

Then darkness swallows Ten. Ten appears on another pillar, unhurt.

_Now for the true finally test, you will have to battle something that will haunt you until you leave existence._

Ten's eyes widen as he sees something 5 times bigger than the pillar. Ten runs away, trying to find an exit.

_Remember, don't be afraid, size does not matter, what matters that you believe in your heart, your heart it telling you to fight it._

Ten looks at the big creature, and his expression is now determined to beat it.

_Now slain it before it slays you._

______________________

After the Ten defeats the giant creature, the voice speaks for one last time.

You have now past everything. You can go home now. Once you go home, these creatures will be deadly and can kill you in real time. The ones you face couldn't kill you; since I made sure they were weaker. But I must tell you something more important. Those creatures aren't human. They are beings made from the light that have been poisoned from the darkness. They can not be saving anymore. You must put an end to their torment. Now here is something you need to know. That weapon of yours is very powerful; it is called the Key-

Before the voice was about to finish, Ten hears many voices, and is hurting his ears and head. He kneels down, and keeps squirming; trying to stop the voices, but it can't be stopped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Ten screams out. Ten awakes from his slumber. Besides him is a teen about 2 years younger than him.

"Ten, you are finally awake. Are you ok?" said the mysterious teen.

And thus, starting a new adventure, Kingdom Hearts: Past of the Heaven.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Waking up From a Weird Dream**

"I'm fine, I just a really weird dream," said Ten, trying to stay calm.

"Sounds like you have a nightmare," said the teen.

"I guess, by the way, why did you wake me up, Kori?" Ten asked.

"Ame told me to, it's a very special day for you. Do you know what it is?" Kori responded. Ten tilted his head when heard at Kori, and then thought about it. He tried to think, but he can't seem to remember. Finally, he gave up.

"You idiot, it's your birthday, you are going to turn 18, how can you forget your own birthday? Man, if I knew you would forget your own birthday, I would have told Ame not to make me wake you up," Kori replied as he rolls his eyes. "Anyways, you need to get dress; my bro will be up here in five minutes. Plus Ame wants to see you. I think she wants to give you a kiss," said Kori, making kisses.

"You are immature, we are just friends, get that into your head," said Ten, who was annoyed by Kori's comment.

"Whatever, just be ready and don't go back to sleep," he told Ten. Kori walked out of the room, closed the door, and laughed.

Kori is Tsuchi's younger brother. He has gray hair and brown eyes. He is 16 years old. But acts like a 9 year old sometimes. Not to mention an attitude. However, Kori acts like this because he gets bullied around at school. And sometimes his brother isn't there to protect him. Tsuchi is a lot of times on a different floor. The only time he is helps is at Lunch if Kori gets bullied. Plus Kori only has Ten and Ame as friends. So you can't blame the guy. He isn't all that bad. You just got to get used to him.

Ten looked at his hand. He wonders about his dream.

"Key…."

Ten tries to summon it, but no luck. Maybe it was just a dream. He shrugs and gets dressed.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – What a Charm**

Ten walks out of his room, and shuts the door. He locks it. And he turns around, Tsuchi is right there.

"DUDE!!!" They both scream.

"What's up birthday boy…I mean man," Tsuchi says as he winks at him.  
"Not much man, where's Ame?" Ten asked, looking around.

"She's at the beach, she is waiting for you, and she's got a gift for you," said Tsuchi.

"Do you have my gift?" Ten asked, as he was curious.

"Sure do," Tsuchi said, smiling as he knows Ten is going to love it.

He pulls out the box from behind him. Ten's eyes widen as he can't believe what he just saw. A PS3.

"NO WAY!!! You got me a PS3?" said Ten as he excited.

"Yep, I did more hours at work, I wanted to make sure when you become a man, you get a big surprise"  
"Thanks dude," Ten gives a high five to Tsuchi.

"So lets hook it up and play it," said Tsuchi.

"Nah lets go meet Ame first" said Ten.

"Ah, love, choosing love over a gift. How romantic," said Tsuchi as he smiles at him.

"Stop man, we are just friends,"

"Alright, but first one there is a rotten egg, and I don't care if you are the birthday guy," yelled Tsuchi and ran.

"HEY, no fair, you got a head start," said Ten, and then he starts running.

Tsuchi is the oldest of the four. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

He is like his brother, but he only jokes around. And he knows when to stop. He is the funny one around here. But since he is the oldest, he takes care of Ame and Ten like they are his siblings. Especially Kori. He knows when to get serious at some points. Right now, he has a cast for his arm. Apparently, he tried to get Kori out of a tree, and the branch broke when he was on it. But he is stronger than the others. He heals at a faster rate than most humans. He can also pick up Ten, Ame, and Kori. I am not sure he can pick up all three at the same time. If he did, he might succeed anyway. Even with a cast, he can still do a lot of things.

Ten reached the beach first before Tsuchi. Tsuchi may be strong but he is not faster than Ten. As Ten waits for him to reach the beach, somebody taps his shoulder.

"Ten!!! It's good to see you. Happy Birthday. How is everything?" a girl said. She seems very happy to see him.

"Oh hey Ame. Not much is going on, Tsuchi got me a PS3."

"He did, wow, so that's why he is never here. I can't believe he worked that much for something expensive."  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either."  
"Hmmm, where is Tsuchi?"  
"He was racing me, he is still catching up."

Ame giggles, "Well you sure are fast. I am glad you are here. I wanted to give you something special."

She grabs Ten's hand gently and puts a necklace in his hand.

"It's a lucky charm I made. It will bring you luck whenever you need it. And if you ever forget me one day, this will remind you."

"Why would I forget you Ame?" Ten wondered why she would say that.

Ame is an exactly a week younger than Ten. So she is going to be 18 in one week. She has purple hair (down to her neck) and blue eyes. She is good friends with Tsuchi, Kori, and Ten, but she is closes friends with Ten. She seems to like Ten……

"It's just that…I don't know if the four of us with be together," Ame said, as a tear drop rolls down her face. Ten wipes the tear off her face.

"Don't worry. I know we will be together. Do you trust me?" Ten asked her.

"Yes, I do." She smiles and noticed she is still holding Ten's hands. They both back away and blush.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it," said Ame, nervously.

"It's ok," Ten still smiling.

"HEY!!!" Tsuchi yelled. Apparently, he takes longer than we thought.

"Jeez Tsuchi, did it take you that long?" Ten saids as he laughs.

"Actually, I was doing something for you" Tsuchi winked at him.

"You shouldn't have," said Ten, who was happy

"I had to, Kori helped me and Ame was stalling you," Tsuchi said.

"Well I wanted to give the gift, I wasn't really stalling," Ame said rudely.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go to the party." Ten said, as he started running. Tsuchi and Ame run with him.

A logo pops up. It says Kingdom Hearts: Past of the Heaven.

…

"Don't worry. I know we will be together. Do you trust me?" Ten will have to think twice. He will not realize that he will be separate from everything he holds dear….his friends. In order to get them back home, he must go on the adventure which will start tomorrow. It is just the beginning.


End file.
